Kenny's Death Conspiracy
by TimorJim9
Summary: Kenny is brutally murdered in front of his friends. Stan blames himself and so does Cartman, Kyle, and Wendy. But after Stan and Kenny's ghost kill Kenny's killer, it seems the entire world is trying to wipe them out. It just has something to do with Kenn


I don't own South Park.

It was a snowy night in South Park. Cartman, Kenny, and Kyle were spying on Stan and his girlfriend Wendy.

"Dude, this isn't right." Kyle said. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Kyle don't be such a pussy." Cartman said.

They were behind bushes wearing binoculars watching Stan and Wendy down by the lake. Cartman looked down.

"Sweet!" he whispered. "A wallet!" He picked it up. "And there's over $200 in it!! Hey Kyle look!"

"What is it?" Kyle asked. Cartman showed Kyle the money. Then Cartman said, "You know the best part? You can't have a cent!"

"Fuck off fat boy!" Kyle snapped.

"You guys shut up for a second!" Kenny snapped. "I can't here shit."

"It's a real nice night tonight." Wendy said looking at the sky.

"Y-yeah, I guess it is." Stan agreed.

"And the lake is really beautiful too." Wendy said smiling at the lake.

Stan cleared his throat. "The only reason the lake is beautiful is because your reflection rests upon it."

"Hmph," Kenny muffled. "That's kinda cute."

"Yeah I guess." Kyle commented.

"Oh Stan!" Wendy cried. She moved in for a kiss. _Yes! _Stan thought. _I'm not throwing up anymore! I got over it! Wendy…_ "That's so…" Wendy continued.

"LAME!!!!!!!!!" Cartman yelled. "THAT'S SO GAY, I THOUGHT KYLE SAID IT!!!!!!!!"

"YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenny yelled. "YOU GAVE AWAY OUR POSITION!!"

There was a long moment of silence. Stan was frozen in his kissing position, and Wendy had her head hanging low, even tearing up a little.

_Our perfect evening, _Wendy thought_ Ruined…Stan…was going to actually….kiss me…without throwing up…_ The boys all knew she was crying now. Even Cartman felt bad, sort of.

"I'm sorry Wendy," Cartman said trying to catch his breath because he laughed to hard. "It was just to funny-"

"Cartman!" Wendy snapped. Everyone was silent and all anyone heard was Wendy heavy breathing. "Cartman…" she said. "I'm…going to…fucking…KILL YOU!!!!!!!!" She turned around and chased after Cartman, who was running away towards the forest. Kenny and Kyle tried to creep away, but Stan grabbed them by the back of their collars.

"I'm thinking about killing you guys," he threatened. "So don't think you guys are off the hook." As Stan dragged Kenny and Kyle towards the forest, Kenny begged, "No, please, no please! Someone help!! Please,"

"Ah man," Kyle moaned. "How could this get any worse?" Cartman ran by the side of a thick forest when he stopped. He was looking straight at a guy all in black. He had on a black ski mask. He had a gun in his hand, and was pointing it right at Cartman.

"Sorry kid, but I'm afraid you're gonna have to die now." He said. Cartman put his hands up.

"Wait, wait, please." Cartman begged. "I…uh…do you want my wallet? Is that it? Take it." He tossed the wallet at the man's feet. The man stepped on it. Just then Wendy, Stan, Kyle and Kenny arrived.

"Oh my god!" Wendy cried.

"Don't worry kids." The man sneered. "You'll have your turn. Every…. Last…. one of you."

"Guys should we let Cartman die?" Kenny asked.

"Sure." Stan said.

"Yeah," Wendy agreed.

"I don't see what's wrong with that." Kyle said. Kenny glared at his friends.

"Well I won't!" he declared. He ran up and kicked the guy in the stomach.

"Kenny what the fuck are you doing?!" Stan cried standing in front of Cartman.

"You guys!" Kenny said struggling with the gunman. "Just…get outta here!"

"Come on Stan!" the gunman yelled. "Try to save your friend Kenny!"

"Yeah, Stan," Wendy urged. "Do something!"

"No Stan, just the hell outta here!" Kenny yelled. The gun went off and the bullet went through Kenny's left arm. Kenny cried in pain, and the sick gunman was enjoy every second.

"Stan don't just stand there, do something dip shit!!" Cartman yelled. Stan didn't feel like he was there. Everything was spinning, and Stan saw red snow. He could barley breathe. All he could hear was the struggle between Kenny and then gunman. Every time someone else talked, it was like they were on mute.

"Why don't you something, Carmtan?" Kyle yelled. "He saved _your_ life!" Stan put his hand on his head. He felt like he was going to faint. Its like everyone wanted to help Kenny, but were too afraid to. Kenny just kept fighting.

"Kenny, come on! Let's get out here!" Wendy begged.

"You guys go!!" Kenny struggled. "Go on…run away!!" The gun went off again, the bullet through Kenny's other arm. Kenny tried to ignore the pain, but it was too much. And still Kenny kept fighting.

"Stan, please do something!" Wendy begged. She had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No you guys." Kenny turned to them for a second. "Just run away." And then, Kenny was shot, right through is back and out through his stomach. Blood and guts splattered on Stan, Cartman, Kyle, and Wendy. Wendy screamed.

"JESUS CHRIST!!!!!!!!!" Cartman screamed.

"Oh my god…they…they killed Kenny…" Stan said quietly. He just couldn't believe it.

"You…you bastard…" Kyle said in the same tone. Then he got angry. "You fucking bastard…how dare you-" The gunman pointed his weapon at Kyle. Kenny was face down in the snow. The snow was no longer white. It was red, everywhere.

"This is your chance to run Stan." The gunman said. "I don't think you want to be here when everyone of your friends die." Stan glared at him, then hesitated, and then ran into the forest.

"Stan you gay ass butt fucker!!!" Cartman yelled. "I thought you were cool you douche!!" He went silent when the gunman cocked the gun at him. Stan ran deeper and deeper into the forest. He didn't want to leave them, but every part of his body told him to run, keep running and to never stop, to not look back or you'll go back…and die…just like Kenny…

Stan tripped at the thought of his friend dying because he didn't stop the killer. Falling right in the snow, every part of him just freezing. He began to cry, cry as loud as he could, as much as he could. Then he heard something. He looked up and saw himself, along with Cartman, Wendy, Kyle, and…Kenny…They were playing and laughing. It made Stan cry even more. Then it made him determined. He got up, wiped his tears, and ran back to his friends. Then, he heard a single gunshot. Stan ran even faster. He saw Cartman, Wendy, and Kyle running towards him.

"What happened?" Stan panted.

"I tell you Stan," Cartman said in a small voice. Then he got angry. "But first I'm gonna kick your ass so hard, your grandfather will feel it!" He ran towards Stan, but Kyle and Wendy held him back. "Let me at this motherfucking traitor!! You're the one who got Kenny killed in the first place!"

"W-w-when you ran away…the killer…" Kyle struggled to say. "He…he pointed the gun at Cartman b-b-b-but Professor Chaos came to save us an-an-a-a-and…"

"But anyway why do you care?" Wendy spat.

"Yeah, why do you care Stan?" Cartman asked angrily. "You already betrayed Kenny and all of us!"

"I heard a gunshot and came running." Stan said.

"Gunshot?" Wendy repeated. They all looked at each other. "Professor Chaos!!" They all ran to Professor Chaos, who was face down in the snow, with a bullet wound on his ass! The gunman had run off. His footprints led the same way the South Park kids had came, so they couldn't track him.

"Oh my god!" Wendy said. "Here let's get you back to South Park." She began to pick him up, and so did Stan, and Cartman slapped him.

"You don't have the right to touch him, Stan!" Cartman yelled at him. Wendy began to carry him to South Park. "You watch Stan," Cartman yelled pointing to him walking backwards towards South Park. "I'm going to do what's right and ban you from South Park!! So you just don't come back," Cartman stopped. Then his voice cracked when he added, "We'll say your goodbyes for you." Cartman stomped towards South Park. Stan turn towards Wendy.

"W-Wendy…" he began. She tried to fight back the tears but was losing the fight.

"S-St-Stan." She squeaked. "It's-it's…" She felt the tears pouring down her face. She turned from him. "It's over Stan." Stan felt like his world was crumbling, and he couldn't do anything. He turned to Kyle.

"K-Kyle…please…" Stan begged. Stan's eyes began to become watery. Kyle looked at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. A single tear rolled down his face and hit the snow. Kyle slowly walked to South Park. And that was that, Stan realized he was truly alone.

_I deserve this…its my fault Kenny's dead._ Stan thought. _I…I…I wish I could've done something. _Stan looked up at the night sky. He had been wandering in the forest for hours, in that time Cartman had argued banning Stan Marsh, and Butters (Professor Chaos) was in the hospital for recovery. Stan finally collapsed in the blanket of snow. _Kenny died in the snow…I guess I will too…Kenny…I failed you…so I'll try to apologize to you… in heaven…_

* * *

Cartman walked the streets happily counting the money in his wallet. _Well at least some good came from spying on Stan's date,_ he thought. _Now I have enough money to brag to Kyle probably for the rest of his life! MUHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!_ He looked up and saw the gunman pointing the gun at him again.

"Ah fuck…" Cartman sighed.

"You can't run from your destiny!!!" the gunman spat. Just then machine gun fire was heard close by. Then bullets fell at the gunman's feet and he had to hop to avoid contact.

"Jesus Christ!!!" Cartman screamed. He ran to Kyle's house. In Kyle's house, Wendy was crying on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle was trying to console her, but every time he mention Stan, she'd burst into tears. Suddenly there was a pounding at the door. Kyle and Wendy walked over to the door, with Wendy still on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle opened the door and saw Cartman, almost completely out of breath.

"K-K-K-K-K…Kyle," Cartman stammered.

"Cartman," Kyle gasped. "Dude, what happened to you?"

"K-K-Kyle…th-th-the guy that-that shot Kenny…he-he-he's-he's here!! An-and he chased me."

"Dude, why the fuck did you lead him here!!  
Kyle snapped. Cartman wobbled inside and shut the door. The 3 sat in fear, with Ike at the babysitters and Kyle's parents out at dinner. Then out of nowhere a hard pound on the door. The 3 huddled, and then the lights went out. It was really starting to get spooky.

"We've got to get outta here!" Wendy squeaked.

A few minutes later, the 3 kids were pinned to a tree. The gunman pointed the gun to them.

"That's it!" he snarled. "I've had enough of your running, whining, excuses…I wanted to end this quick…straight from the beginning…"

"Why do you guys want to kill us anyway?" Wendy asked.

"You know too much, that's why."

"Know what?" Kyle asked.

"I can't allow you to live or you will uncover something bigger than you've ever known. A secret that could shake the entire universe."

"The entire universe?" Cartman repeated. Suddenly, Stan ran punched the gunman in the balls. The gunman just coughed off blood, and then hunched over Stan's shoulder. Stan threw him, and the gunman rolled a few times in the snow. Stan glanced at his friends for a second. The gunman coughed blood on the snow, wiped his mouth, and then got up and pointed his gun at Stan. Stan was frozen in fear. Suddenly, he saw Kenny jump over the gunman's head, and run towards him. Kenny stopped next to him, and whispered this into his ear, "I'll give you some extra bravery." Just then there was an flash of orange light, and then an orange hood came from under Stan's shirt, and then went over his head.

The gunman fired several times, but Stan managed to dodge, while showing off, every single one of them. He then dashed towards the gunman (kicking up snow) and then using an uppercut-like move, punching the gunman into the air. The gunman quickly hit the ground. But when he got up, Stan jumped and repeatedly kicked the gunman in the face. Then sidekicked the man in the face, sending him tumbling through the snow, and right into a tree.

"Whoa," Cartman breathed. "When did Stan kick ass so much?"

"I think Kenny's partially possessed Stan!" Kyle whispered.

"Partially possessed?" Wendy repeated.

"Stan's conshus, and I think he knows what he's doing, but Kenny's helping him, maybe speeding him up?" Kyle explained. Stan took the gunman's weapon. Stan could see great fear in the gunman's eyes.

"Sorry dude," Stan sneered. "But I'm afraid you have to die now." A single gunshot rang out in the cold silent night. That night haunted the children for the rest of their lives. And the horrible memory…of the red snow…

Dramatic huh? But don't think that's the end. And let me just tell you this…the story gets bloodier and bloodier with each chapter…or more and more bloodshed will happen, either way. All want you to know is from here on out, some of your favorite characters will die…


End file.
